Survival Z
by Hegfox
Summary: This is my first story so I may be bad or good I don't know anyway this story is about 4 survivors meeting up and surviving the zombie outbreak well the rest of it there will be some jokes here and there and some other supernatural stuff later on in the story
1. Chapter 1: the intro

Chapter: the introduction part 1

It's my first story so it may be bad.

It's been a week after the outbreak happen most of the major city have already been over run by those things I don't know what their are but people have been calling them zombies i only hear the word Zombie a couple times before the outbreak started .Thought it was stupid that people made up a fleshing eating humanoid creatures until now.

People who knew a lot about them have been taken to the army to fight them or to teach about them like their weakness their strengths stuff like that. Most of them are friendly some just would shoot in the head for fun. How do I know about things my friend whose is in the army he showed my it with his camera it was just pictures cause he didn't have any time for any videos. Any I am corey barber a survivor in this city well ruined city. If any survivor find this meet me at the fancy hotel at night p.s NO MILITARY, BANDITS, RAIDERS or ZOMBIES!

End of tape.

Mystery guy 1: To the fancy hotel!

Mystery guy 2: Why he could be a raider.

Mystery guy 1: If he is just shoot him ok.

Mystery guy 2: Ok

End of chapter sorry it was so short it is really late where I am and i have school in the morning and i will make a part 2.


	2. Chapter 2: intro part 2

**O****k let's** **start**** where we left off from two mystery guy's are going to meet a survivor called corey ****barber in a old fancy hotel.**

* * *

Mystery guy 1: He's not in here.

Mystery guy 2: Do you think this is the right place?

?: who are you?

Mystery guy 1: Who said that?!

?: I did now who are you?

Mystery guy 1: First who are you?!

?: I said it first!

Corey: Weiliem stop messing with them ok... I guess you here cause you found the tape.

Mystery guy 2: (ready's gun) Yeah.

Corey: Am corey and this is Weiliem who are you?

Mystery guy 1: Am luke and this is beau.

Corey: Well it's nice to meet you.

Weiliem: We should get back before and zombies or bandits find us.

Corey: Ok, follow weiliem to the base I got to meet up with my Contact.

Luke: For what?

Corey: For stuff like medication, food and sometimes ammo.

Beau: ZOMBIES!

Weiliem: Oh hell no ( gets gun ready ) run I got this!

Corey: Ok.

(Beau,Luke and corey start running)

Luke: Why are we leaving Weiliem behind?

Corey: To be honest I have no idea why.

Beau: I think we're safe now.

Corey: Yeah same.

* * *

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: bandit knock out gas

Ok chapter 3 let's recap what happens last chapter the two mystery guys name are reveled to be luke and beau and a new survivor (weiliem) has been surviving (I was going to type living but that just sounded weird) with corey... LETS BEGIN!

Continuing from last chapter

Corey: Goddam bandits they always try to kill people!

Luke: That's why they are called bandits.

Beau: I like to call them raiders.

Weiliem: Why?

Corey: Weiliem didn't you stay back to...

Weiliem: QUIET YOU!

Corey:... Ok ...

Luke: So... where's you base?

Corey: That's cassifed information... Am joking at the jail!

Beau: Why?

corey: Just because.

weiliem: And it has good defense.

Beau and Luke: GENUIS!

Weiliem: ssssssh ( whispers ) You might disturb the monsters.

Beau: You mean zombies?

Corey: ( whispering ) He thinks their are shape shifting monsters... Just go with it ok.

Luke: ( whispers ) ok?

Beau: ( takes a big breath) COME OUT YOU SHAPE SHIFTING BASTRADS!

Weiliem: ( punches beau in the face ) ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

Corey: Weiliem calm you man boobs

Bandit leader: Found you suckers!

Luke: RUN!

Bandit 1: ( knocks Luke out) You not going anywhere.

bandit 2: ( throws knock out gas thingy ) nighty night suckers!

Beau,Weiliem and Corey: OH Hel... ( All get knock out cause of gas thingy )

Bandit leader: take them to the lab

Bandit 1 and 2: yes boss

Cliffhangar and since the last 2 chapters where short here is a sneak peek for the next chapter and possibly story

Sneak peek 1:

Beau: crap

Bandit leader: you can't escape (get hits in a head with a frying pan)

Luke: I didn't think that would work

Corey: well it did now let's go find weiliem and get out of here

Sneak peek 2: (this is about a My sonic oc it is mostly oc cause their are refences like sonic in the news and stuff like that)

(my sonic oc corey hegfox)Corey: to the pizza shop

(Corey's sister) imogen: why?

Corey: we dodn't have any left!

Imogen: did you check you check the microwave?

Corey: to the microwave! ( runs off )

Ok end of sneak peeks ok there will be more I promise unless I forget then blame my brain not me.


End file.
